


You’re So Golden

by jellycarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Album: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Harry is a poet, I Wanted Something Fluffy, Louis is a radio host, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Poetry, Stress Baking, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellycarrie/pseuds/jellycarrie
Summary: Harry is stressed and stressed Harry bakes a lot. He ended up packing some for his neighbors, dropping them at their door. That’s how he meets Louis, it's a bit awkward but wow. Louis just has to be the most attractive man, Harry had ever seen.Pastry courting ensues.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest 2020





	You’re So Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Title is gotten from the song Golden by Harry Styles.

Harry was hiding in his room, lying on the bed with his duvet pulled over his head. His bell keeps going off and he knows who it. He knows it’s his friend, Niall. His one friend he has been avoiding for days because he couldn’t do it. Because he hasn’t done it.  
  


He knows it was the same person he was on the phone with.

“Harry I know you’re in there. I’ll break down your door if I have to.” Niall said as kept knocking. Harry didn’t want to get out of the bed, he was so tired and his head was hurting. He had stayed up last night, trying his best to come up with something. Anything but there was nothing to show. Nothing on his paper, nothing on the empty word document. Nothing.

“Niall, go away.”

“You have two weeks, Harry. Two weeks. We just need a couple more poems and we can publish.” Niall said with a huff. “At least let me come in and help you.” He said and Harry, Harry was so grateful for his friend. Niall just wanted to help but Harry couldn’t let him in. Couldn’t let Niall come in and realise just how sad he was.

“What if we meet up for dinner? We could go out or I could make you something?” Harry countered. He didn’t want to think about work or his deadline. He had a month to get a good number of poems to the publisher and so far he has squat. Worse than squat even, diddly squat. 

Niall sighed and the banging finally stopped. “We’ll have dinner. I’m brining Zayn though, he wants to see you too. Apparently you’ve been ghosting him too.”

“It wasn’t intentional, Ni.”

“Suck my dick.” Niall retorts and Harry laughed. It’s the first time he has laughed in days and it kinda made his throat hurt a little bit. Shit. When was the last time he had water? Harry pulled the duvet off his head and got up. He stuffed his feet into his pair of white bunny slippers and walked out of the room.

“I love you too, Ni.”

Niall tsked and they talked for a few more minutes before Niall bid his goodbye and the call ends. Harry looked over at the clock he put up in the kitchen and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It was just a bit past ten.

He walked around the kitchen, pulling open the cupboards and checking the fridge. It felt like there was an inch underneath his skin and he just needed to relax. There was nothing he could do. He had no inspiration and christmas was just around the corner. Oh fuck.

Harry shook his head. No. He needed to stop thinking about that. He needed to take his mind off things so he did the best thing he knew. He walked over to the tiny pantry and took out flour, eggs, pastry brush, sugar, cinnamon. Harry hit shuffle on his playlist and pulled on an apron. It was a neon pink monstrosity that Niall had gotten for him for valentine’s day this year. It was pink with lace frills and heart shaped pockets. It was meant as a gag gift but to harry, it was the best gift he had ever gotten.

Harry hummed along with the songs as he kneaded the dough by hand. He didn’t want to use a mixer because he needed to really take his mind off thoughtful lines and rhymes. Once the dough was smooth and elastic, he placed it in a lightly greased bowl to rise, covering it with a warm damp brand new towel.

He settled down in front of the tv while he waited for the dough to rise. He watched two episodes of New Girl and swiped through his Instagram feed, double tapping here and there on posts that caught his eyes. He doesn’t look through his emails or the note app on his phone. He was trying to de-stress, not send his blood pressure through the roof. He was a healthy twenty six year old man. He could do it.

He got off the couch and it takes him another two and a half hours (he had to refrigerate the dough) until his cinnamon rolls were done. His entire flat smelt sweet and sugary. The rolls were perfect. They were a warm colour and tasted fantastic in Harry’s unbiased opinion. He used to be a baker. Life was simpler then. He could go back to doing that, making pastries. Baking never stressed him half as much as writing his second collection of poems.

It was after he made the frosting that Harry realised he might have overdone it. There were four pans of cooling cinnamon rolls on his kitchen table and a rather large bowl of frosting. He blinked at them, tendrils of hair stuck to his sweaty face. Shit. Shit. Fuck!

Niall and Zayn could easily brush off two and a half pans but there would still be much left over. He lets out a loud cry and stormed out of the kitchen, running his hands through his hair. His headache was back and suddenly all he wants to do is yell or cry. Maybe cry. He walked up and down the living room, pacing. Wondering just how the fuck he had gotten here? He was still pacing when he heard a noise right outside the door and-

Yes! He could give his neighbours. There were three other flats up here with Harry’s. He has seen people do this in movies and this might be a good opportunity for him to introduce himself to his neighbours. He has been living here for two months now and has been indoors for that long, going out in the night or for an early morning jog. He has never seen them. All he knows is that two of the three flats were owned by women and the last one down the hall was owned by a man with a northern accent.

Harry packed the cinnamon rolls into three large clear bowls, midi-sized dip bowls filled with frosting. He even went as far as packing it into fancy bags. He penned out a note and stapled it to the bags so it wouldn’t be missed. 

**From Harry in 304,**

**_hi, I’m harry, your neighbour. I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself to you yet but I made some apology cinnamon rolls to rectify that. I hope you like them. Xx_ **

Harry drops them off at the two flats and he had just about to drop off the cinnamon roll at the flat at the end of the door and was about to leave when the door was pulled open, startling him, making him stumble back a bit

“Oops...” Harry’s heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He had not been expecting that.

“Hi.” the person who had opened the door said and Harry’s head snapped up at that. The voice had been soft and airy. It sounded so sweet, like music to his ears. And the owner of the voice was just as breathtaking. Brown hair falling across his forehead, blue eyes that knocked the breath out of Harry and thin, pink lips that looked soft. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Cinnamon rolls!”

“What?” The man asked, crossing his arms. He was dressed in a large grey hoodie and matching sweatpants and he looked so beautiful. So pretty.

“I made cinnamon rolls.” Harry said, gesturing to the bag he had kept on the floor.

“Okay?” the man said, his confusion clear as day.

Harry shook his head, running his fingers through the long strands. “I’m sorry. Let me start over.” he said. “Hi. I’m Harry, I live in flat 304.” he said, pointing down the hallway. “I made cinnamon rolls and thought I’d share. I even put a little note.” Harry said, bouncing on his feet.

Louis picked up the bag and peered into it. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Any time, neighbour.”

“It’s Louis.”

Harry smiled brightly at Louis. The man nodded and Harry just hightailed it out of there. He didn’t want to embarrass himself anymore. He had been half certain, he had swallowed his tongue when he looked right at Louis. Harry rushed into his flat and locked the door, resting his head against the door.

Was it his lack of human interaction in days that made his awkwardness reach a whole new height? He really hoped Louis liked his cinnamon rolls. He walked over to the kitchen and picked up his phone, ready to text Niall. Instead he accidentally opens up his camera app and he almost screamed.

He rushed over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had flour everywhere. In his hair, on his face, smears on his neck and a lot on his shirt and hands. there’s also a sticky bit of the filling he had used in his cinnamon rolls. He looked like a right mess.

Harry let out a loud cry and sank to the ground. He had met a hot guy while looking like he rolled around inside flour. Oh fuck.

* * *

By the time it was six, Harry was sitting on the ground, his black journal opened in front of him, a tiny ink blue stain on his bottom lip because he kept tapping the pen against it. He still doesn’t have anything yet and it was really getting on his nerve. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his door bell went off and he doesn’t even get the chance to get up when the door was pushed open, Niall standing there holding bags of take-out in one hand and waving the extra key Harry had once given him.

“I gave you that key for emergencies.” Harry glared at him.

“Yeah, well, this is an emergency. I haven’t seen your pretty face in a week.” Niall said, placing the bag on the table. He sniffs at the air and Harry couldn’t help but laugh at him. Niall had the nose of a hound when it comes to food and pastries.

“Harry, what did you make?” Niall asked as he made a beeline towards the kitchen.

“Some cinnamon rolls.” Harry yelled as he reached for the packs of take-outs.

A few minutes later, Niall is holding onto to his large container of cinnamon rolls, munching on it happily while Zayn was seated next to Harry on the ground, chopsticks in hand as he picked at his food.

Harry had told his two friends what had happened earlier that day and they had both laughed at him.

“He’s that fit?” Zayn asked and Harry sighed, throwing his head back against the couch. He couldn’t get the blue of Louis’ eyes out of his mind, how light his voice was and the urge to get off the floor and make his way to Louis’ door and ask him out for dinner.

“He’s like the sun. He has this golden skin and his eyes remind me of the early morning sky.” Harry said, his cheeks heating up as he thinks about Louis again. It’s been a while since he was interested in anyone. His last relationship was a year ago and his last hookup was three months ago.

“You could bake him some banana bread and tell him you’d love to stick your banana in him.” Niall said, cackling wildly at his own joke. Harry and Zayn threw some pillows his way as they also laughed. 

“Oh my god, Niall. That was just horrible.”

“The worst pun I’ve heard and that’s saying something.” Zayn said as he points his chopsticks in Harry’s direction. Harry grinned at his friends. His puns were the best and they all knew it. Everyone knew it. They were just as the food he makes.

Harry appreciated the fact his friends didn’t bring up the fact that he hadn’t written any poems in week. He appreciated the fact that they didn’t bring up the fact that he was having the worst case of writers block ever. But at the same time, Harry had this feeling. He couldn’t place it exactly but he knew he was going to write something soon.

He can feel it. Like words thrumming under his skin, through his veins.

-

The next time. Harry sees Louis was a day after the cinnamon roll incident. Harry was running towards the elevator, holding bags of christmas lights he had bought and some ornaments. Actually, scratch that, he had bought a lot of decorations. It was currently the 26th of November and he wanted to start decorating for christmas. Oh he was going to have a lot of fun with decorating this year. He had already ordered a huge tree that was going to be delivered today and a lot of snow in a can. He was going to go out shopping later with Gemma for some stockings and other items.

Anyways…

“Please stop! Hold the elevator!” Harry yelled as he ran towards it. The last thing he sees before the elevator doors close was jawline with scruff, leather jacket and vans.

“Fuck!” Harry cussed, dropping the bags he was holding onto the floor. He turned around and pushed his hands through his hair, sighing heavily. He had been so out of it that he doesn’t register the sound of the elevator sliding open, until he hears a familiar voice.

“Did you just curse at me?”

Harry spun around so fast, he thought he had whiplash. He had to blink repeatedly. But it isn’t a dream. It truly isn’t. Louis was standing there, legs apart and hands in the pocket of his leather jacket. He had on a white shirt tucked into a fitted pair of pants, vans on his feet and hair styled off his face. Fuck! He looked wonderful.

“I...I…um.”

“Well, come on in, Curly. I’m quite tired and want to go home.” Louis said and Harry snaps back to himself. He quickly picked up his shopping bags and got into the elevator.

“Thank you.” he said to Louis who hums in response.

He wondered what Louis did for a living. He was dressed so immaculately and looked so good, his skin was shining and Harry was ninety percent sure Louis was a model.

“You’re staring, Curly.” Louis said and Harry immediately looks at the bags in his hands. It was a bad habit. Openly staring at something or someone. Niall had told him about it, keeps telling him about it but honestly, Harry isn’t to be blamed. He just really likes what he sees.

“I wasn’t staring at you.” Harry replied and Louis laughed. From his peripheral he could see Louis turn to face him.

“So what were you looking at?”

What could he say? What should he say? Harry couldn’t tell Louis he was looking at his jaw and how sharp it looked. He couldn’t tell Louis he was looking at his long long lashes. So he said the next best thing. “Your jacket. I was wondering what brand it is and where you got it from.” Harry said and Louis chuckled.

It sounded like music to Harry’s ears and suddenly, he has lines. He sees the words he wants to use to keep this moment for ever. He commits those lines to memory as the elevator pulled to a stop and they both stepped out.

“You’re… something.”

“Pretty?” Harry asked, just blurting out the words before he could stop them. He couldn’t even slap his hands over his mouth because of the shopping bags. His cheeks had gone hot and he could feel the flush go up his face. Louis was openly staring at him now, with amusement clear on his face. He was also chuckling.

“Goodbye, Curly.” Louis said with a shake of the head. Harry hurried over to his door and got into his flat. He tossed the bags to the ground and fell face first onto the couch and screamed. He was so embarrassed. Of all the things to say, why did it have to be that?!

He stayed that way until he needed to breathe. He hadn’t liked the embarrassing situation but he remembered the look on Louis and the sound of his laugh. How beautiful it was. Harry got off the couch and rushed to the little private corner where he ad set up his desktop and swivel chair was. He pulled up a word document and once his fingers tapped the keyboard, the words fall loose.

_Golden, golden_

_as I open my eyes_

_hold it, focus, hoping_

_take me back to the light._

_I know you are way too bright for me_

_I’m hopeless._

_I don’t want to be alone_

_I don’t want to let you know_

_you’re so golden._

Once Harry was done, he sends it to Niall who called immediately. Harry picks the call and let him ramble about what he thought about the poem.

“Harry, it’s beautiful.” Niall finally said once he was done and Harry smiled softly. Of course it was. He was trying to describe Louis and how Louis made him feel. They had only met twice and yet it somehow felt like there was something there. He could feel it.

“Thank you, Ni.” 

“So...” Niall starts and Harry narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t say anything, Ni.” Harry warned and Niall let out a loud squawk on the other side of the cal..

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I’ll block your number, Niall Horan.”

“Alright, fine. I won’t say anything.” Niall promised. “So what are you up to?”

“I want to decorate and also bake some oreo chocolate chip banana bread.” Harry said. He wanted the flat to smell sweet while he worked and he didn’t want to light any candles just yet. It was barely four o’clock. A couple minutes later and the call was over.

Soon enough, Harry had already stirred the flour, sugar, baking powder, salt and cinnamon in a large bowl and already had mashed bananas, egg, oil and vanilla extract mixed in another bowl. He combines the ingredients together , poured in the chocolate chip and some chocolate chunks while he sang along to Dreams by Fleetwood Mac.

He then placed the mix in the preheated oven before washing his hands. He spent twenty minutes hanging up the lights, another five to drag the Christmas tree into the flat and signing where the deliveryman asked him to.

Twenty minutes later his tree was up and partially decorated. Ornaments up, shiny white foil around his Christmas tree. He was wrapping another around the tree when the oven timer went off and he dropped it.

An hour later, Harry found himself standing in front of Louis’ door, holding anther large bag. He had packed three oreo chocolate banana bread for Louis as well as some mini ones (he had also made because he had made too much batter)

Louis opened the door one, two seconds after Harry had pressed the bell. Harry took one look at Louis and almost swallowed his tongue. Louis was standing there, shirtless, sweatpants hanging on his waist and his hair falling flat against his head.

He looked so good and there was still water dripping down his body, like he had just showered and pulled on some bottoms when the bell rang. He looked so good with his golden skin and ridiculously toned stomach, trail of dark hair disappearing into his sweatpants. Harry wasn’t ready for this. Louis really should come with a warning! Something like, WARNING: **HOT SHIRTLESS MAN ABOUT TO OPEN DOOR! ABORT!**

“You’re back.” Louis said with a smirk.

“I made you some banana bread. It’s oreo chocolate.” Harry said as he held the bag out towards Louis.

Louis stared at the bag and at Harry before stepping to the side. “Come in.” he said, tilting his head towards the inside of his flat. Harry walked into the flat, clutching the bag as he does. Louis’ apartment was the same as his. Large open plan, sitting room and kitchen. There were two doors to the right, a small corridor which Harry knows leads to the main bedroom.

Louis had decorated his house in monochrome colours. Black, white and grey. Grey couches, black and white marble for his kitchen, pure white walls and Harry kinda wondered if his bedroom had the same theme.

“You’re staring again.”

“I’m simply using my eyes.” Harry retorts and Louis guffaws. He shook his head in what Harry would call, a fond manner. Louis takes the bag from Harry and made his way to the kitchen.

“Do you bake a lot? Is it like your job and you’re testing recipes on me?” Louis asked as he pulled out a medium sized banana bread from the bag. The oreo had been crushed and sprinkled on the banana bread thirty minutes after being in the oven and pushed back to heat for another ten minutes, so the crumbs were crunchy.

“No, it isn’t my job. I work from home and I tend to bake a lot when I’m stressed.”

“Shit, Curly, this looks great.” Louis said as he gently peeled out the cling film. Harry watched Louis pick a small knife, carefully cut himself a slice and took a bite. “Oh my god, Harry. They taste wonderful. it’s even better than the ones I buy.”

Harry preened at the praise and compliment. He was so happy Louis liked it.

“If you keep giving me treats like this, I’m going to add so much weight.” Louis said, pausing to moan after another bite. Harry didn’t want to keep staring at Louis because he knows Louis would bring it up. He also didn’t know what to do about his body’s reaction to the moan Louis had let out.

Harry had to leave before he gets an inappropriate hard on.

“I’ve got to go. I’ve got something in the oven.” Harry said as he hurriedly made his way to the door. He doesn’t even wait for Louis’ response before he basically ran out of the apartment.

He found himself sitting in front of his desktop again, after a very long shower. Fingers tapping away for the second time that day.

_Please can I look at you forever_

_can I hold your hand_

_please can I hear the sound you let out_

_the soft sound from within you_

_that made my heart slam_

_and blood rush south._

_Priceless and rare_

_the sound you made_

_on that faithful day_

Once he was done, he decides to keep and not send it to Niall but he does send it to Zayn who sends back a voice note. A voice note of himself laughing. If it was the other way around, Harry was sure he’d laugh too. The last thing he thought he’d ever do was write a poem about the sound of someone’s moan.

It was just…

Louis was just so inspiring. It made Harry want to write lovely words about him. Including words that had a bit of rhyme. Harry found himself writing four more poem later one and he feels oddly settled. The thing though, is the big fact all he wrote was about Louis and the way Louis made him feel.

It was actually kind of obvious because he had written a six paragraphed poem about Louis’ eyes. Shit. Niall was going to laugh himself silly when he reads them. Harry knew his work was good, it was beautiful. Inspired. Niall and Zayn were just going to tease him about it. He also wondered what Louis would think about the poems. He wondered if he would like them or have something sassy to say.

Harry’s first collection of poems, _From the Dining Table by H.E.Twist_ had been so successful and almost sold six million in print and even more online. This one, the current one he was writing, Harry wasn’t sure what people would think or say about it.

**-**

Louis knew what he had to do. He had washed and packed up the Tupperware Harry had brought over with the cinnamon rolls. He had almost punched Liam for trying to eat the last one. Louis huffed and grabbed the bag before walking out the door, making sure to lock up his apartment before leaving.

He got to Harry’s door and pressed the bell without pausing. Pausing led to hesitation and hesitation to more thinking and Louis really didn’t want to think too much about this thing with Harry. He only waited for a couple of seconds before Harry pulled open the door. He had on a big fluffy grey robe, his hair pulled to a messy bun on top of his head and there was a green thing all over his face. Louis has seen Lottie put on a lot of face mask so he knows what’s on Harry’s face was probably that.

“Hey, Curly.” Louis said, his tone clearly teasing.

Harry’s eyes were so wide and he reminded Louis of a startled kitten. “Louis.”

“That’s me.” Louis said with a chuckled. “I brought this over. It’s your tupperware.”

Louis watched Harry open and close his mouth for bit, holding back his laugh. He doesn’t think Harry would appreciate it.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to. I have tons.” Harry replied, waving his hands at Louis.

“It’s all alright. They’re yours.”

Louis and Harry stand and stared at each other. To be honest, Louis had been completely floored when he first saw Harry. His long wavy hair, shiny green eyes, perfect pink bow lips and dimples. Louis had lived at the flat for a year and he hadn’t even known Harry had moved it. Heck, he hadn’t known the old tenant had moved out. He had had back to back shifts, covering for Greg at the radio station. And there was Liam’s birthday party and Lottie’s company and product launch. He had been quite busy. Thankfully, though, he’s back to his regular 12-3 schedule.

So seeing Harry was something he hadn’t expected. It was a nice surprise though. The best surprise if Louis adds the cinnamon rolls and that wonderful batch of banana bread he had gotten. One of which was stolen by Liam when he came over.

To Louis, Harry was like a star. Bright and so beautiful. He looked like he belonged in a Disney cartoon. He looked like he deserved to be wooed and romanced so hard.

“I’m having a little skincare night. Would you like to join me?” Harry asked, steeping to the side so Louis could walk into the flat.

“Do I have to put the mud thing on my face?” Louis asked and Harry giggled.

“It’s good for your pores!”

“My pores are fine, H.” Louis said and Harry pouts.

Harry’s main lights were switched off, leaving the Christmas light to twinkle, washing the room different colours. The house smelt like cookies and sure enough, there was a large flat plate of cookies resting on the centre table in the living room. There was also a large Christmas tree that was heavily decorated and there were already gifts underneath the tree.

The centre table also held two bottles of sweet red wine, some popcorn and little skincare bottle and cups and brushes. There was also some nail polish. Harry was having a self-care party.

“It looks like you’re having a lot of fun.” Louis said as he joins Harry on the floor, legs crossed at the ankles in front of him and underneath the table.

“It’s a partey!” Harry cheered, smiling so widely that it took Louis’ breath away.

“Never say that again.” Louis teased. Harry giggled again. It took a lot of convincing an episode of friends before Louis let Harry apply the mud mask on his face.

“It’s going to make you look even more handsome.” Harry said as he slid the brush full of mask across Louis’ face.

“You think I’m handsome, Curly?” Louis asked, openly teasing the curly haired man kneeling beside him. Harry’s movement stopped and he looked right at Louis, briefly getting lost in the blue of his eyes.

Harry doesn’t say anything for a while and Louis decides to break the silence.

“Want me to paint your nails for you? I’m pretty good at that.” Louis said and Harry sat back down on the ground.

“You are?”

“I have four sisters. I had to learn how to do it.” Louis said. The mask felt weird on his skin and he could feel it drying. Instead of focusing on what was on his face, he reached out for one bottle of nail blush. It was a green, almost the same shade as Harry’s eyes. “This one?”

“Yeah. That one looks pretty.”

If he hadn’t come, Louis would have spent the night watching recorded football games and drinking a beer but this, spending time with Harry was so much better. Painting Harry’s nails had to be the highlight of his week. He had the opportunity to hold his hand, touch the soft skin of Harry’s hand.

Maybe he should ask Harry out for dinner?

Or for lunch tomorrow?

Louis just wanted to spend more time with Harry, anywhere, any time and maybe sometimes on his bed with no clothes on. Yeah. That would be good. No. This bad thoughts. Wet sponge, wet fish. The last thing he wanted was to get hard while painting Harry’s nails.

Fuck! It would be bad.

He’d look like a pervert.

Thankfully, Louis got through the night without a erection incident. He laughed and had fun with Harry, rinsing off the mask. The two of them talking over episodes of Friends, other times saying the dialogue word for word. And Harry laughed when Louis does his rendition of Ross’ ‘I’m fine!’ scene.

Watching Harry laugh, watching the dimple deepen had to be one of Louis’ favourite thing now. Once it was eleven, Louis decided it was time to go home. Harry walked him over to the door and they both reluctantly bid themselves good night.

Once Louis got back into his flat, he promises himself, he’d ask Harry out for lunch tomorrow. He doesn’t think he could wait until dinner. He wants to know more about Harry, spend time with him, laugh and make him laugh. He liked Harry. He liked Harry a lot.

It was a whole new feeling and Louis was excited. He could feel the butterflies in his tummy and judging from how the night went, it seemed like Harry liked him too.

So yeah, he’ll ask him out for lunch tomorrow.

-

Louis doesn’t get to see Harry in the morning nor did he have time to knock on his door because he was already late for work. Noon Special with Tommo lasts for two hours and then he has a late lunch with Liam who was his PD.

They had just taken a seat at a little diner when Liam went for the jugular with his question. “Do you know if you could ask your neighbour for his cinnamon roll recipe? I need it in my life.”

Louis laughed at his friend as he picked up the small menu. “It’s homemade.”

“I know that. I tried to buy some from the bakery near my house and it just didn’t taste right.” Liam said and Louis rolled his eyes at him.

“I’ll ask him.”

“I can’t trust you. You spend the entire night with him and you didn’t even get his number. How am I supposed to believe you’ll ask him for the recipe?” Liam asked and for the hundredth time that day Louis rolled his eyes at his friend.

“I didn’t spend the entire night with him.” Louis scoffed. “And I thought I was the dramatic one.” he said.

They both ordered chicken salad and some sweet bread to go with it. The diner wasn’t packed full thankfully so that noisy murmur wasn’t there and the friends could hear themselves clearly.

“I want to ask him out for dinner.” Louis said.

“You should. This Harry bloke would be the perfect in law.” Liam said as he pushed a forkful of food into his mouth. Louis couldn’t help but think about it. His mum would have loved Harry, they would have shared recipe and traded jokes, talked for hours and hours. Fizzy would have loved him too. 

Thinking about them made his heart hurt, just like it always does. Liam doesn’t notice anything wrong but there was still a bit of silence between us. Louis ended up asking Liam about Maya and how things were going with them. Liam had only started seeing Maya recently and he has been tight lipped about it.

Late lunch with Liam goes great. Well as great as it could possibly be but Louis was in a mood and it kept dipping. On the ride up to the elevator he sent a voice note to each of his siblings, including dan and a message to pass to Doris and Ernest. He could invite them over. It’s been a while since they were all together.

Louis had just stepped out of the elevator when the door to Harry’s apartment was pulled open and the man himself walked out. Like the first time they met, Harry was wearing the neon pink apron with frills, his hair was falling down his neck and curling onto his shoulder. He looked like a vision and instead of holding a fancy bag, this time he was holding a cake. A really cold looking cake.

“Harry?” Louis called out and Harry quickly turned towards him, smiling brightly. Like always. Louis never understood when people talked about smiles that was as bright as the sun. Hell, he reads poetry that have lines like that but he never really got it. Not until now.

“Louis! I thought you were home.” Harry said while Louis walked over to him. Louis doesn’t notice the way Harry ran his eyes all over his body. What he does notice is the white shirt tucked into high waisted bell bottom pants, Harry had on.

“Nah. I’m just getting home from work, Curly.”

“Oh! That’s good then.” Harry said cheerfully. “I made you cake!” he said, pushing said cake towards Louis, who stared at it in confusion.

“A really cold cake?”

“No, silly. It’s ice cream cake.” Harry said. The cake he was holding had pink frosting and what looked like crunchies or rather, cake crumbs around the sides of the cake. Harry pushed the door open and beckoned Louis inside. Louis didn’t need to be told twice and he walked into Harry’s house, getting enveloped by the warmth and what seemed like even more Christmas decoration. There was a blown up Santa doll beside the Christmas tree and it looked so ridiculous and also adorable.

His mood was… still the same. He wasn’t exactly happy but Harry did make him feel better and all it took was a smile. Louis could tell, this December was going to be different. He could really feel it.

“Do you want a slice now?”

“Yeah. That would be great.” Louis said and Harry smiled again. He was always all smiles, sweet laugh and sunshine. Harry stared at Louis for a bit, his brows furrowing just a little bit. He looked like he wanted to say something but thought something better of it. He takes off the silly apron before reaching for a small knife.

Harry told Louis he made a strawberry crunch cake. He cuts up a large slice and placed it in a bowl, adding a spoon. He hands it to Louis and they both shuffled over to the sitting room. Harry flipped on his Netflix and chose Love Actually. The ice cream cake, just like everything everything Harry had ever made him, was the best thing Louis had ever tasted.

Harry mouthed along with the characters, talking softly to Louis. _Can you believe Hugh Grant did that? If it was me I would have swooned so badly._ Louis couldn’t help but smile at him. Yeah. Harry deserved a lot of love, he deserved to be wooed. Shit. Louis has been thinking about asking him out but he didn’t even know if Harry was even single?

Sure he hasn’t seen anyone around and he should definitely ask but Louis…. Louis found he was scared of what the answer would be.

“-ouis?”

Louis snapped back to reality, turning his head towards Harry who was staring at him with a worried expression on his face. It wasn’t the first time Harry had called his name and it was obvious.

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. He had a lot of things to say, a lot of things so do. To sort through, so he’d do this one day at a time so he doesn’t make a mistake that might cost him what would be great friendship.

“Yeah. I’ve just got a lot on my mind.” Louis said with a slight shake of the head.

“Want to cuddle? Cuddling helps me when I’m sad.” Harry said and Louis doesn’t hesitate to hold his hand out towards Harry. Harry moved so fast and suddenly he was pressed up against Louis and it’s the closest they have ever been.

“You’re really sweet, Harry.” Louis said and Harry feels the flush rise up to his cheeks and he’s so thankful Louis couldn’t see it.

“Thank you.” Harry said, nuzzling even closer.

Louis held onto to Harry as tight as he could. Harry was wearing a short-sleeved shirt so Louis could actually feel how soft Harry skin was and with them this close, Harry’s head on Louis’ shoulder, he could smell Harry. He smelt like fresh strawberry. Even his hair smelt like strawberry. And Louis found that he could stay like this, holding onto Harry for a long time. Maybe even kiss his forehead.

It turned dark and suddenly Harry was talking about making dinner, dragging Louis towards the kitchen. Louis had the urge to leave, he felt like if he doesn’t leave, he would be here for a long time. Actually, scratch that. Fuck this. He couldn’t be tormenting himself with these thoughts.

“Would you like to go on a date with me, Harry?” Louis asked, just blurting out the question before he could rethink it.

Harry stared at Louis, looking even more beautiful than ever, if you asked Louis. He kept staring, no words coming out of his mouth and Louis, Louis was thinking bad thoughts again. Of course he was going to get shut down. They’ve only met four times.

“I would love to.”

Louis looked up, not even remembering when he dropped his gaze to the ground. Harry licked his lip, his eye still on Louis and he was shyly smiling at the other man. Louis… Louis was not suspecting that. He hadn’t been expecting that and that response. The answer, the shy smile afterwards made his heart beat fast.

The answer made Louis want to jump and fist pump and do other ridiculous things. Instead of doing those though, he walked forward, reaching for Harry. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist as he pulls him in for a hug.

Harry was giggling again. And Louis wants to make him make that sound for a really long time. But for now, they would make dinner and spend even more time together and this time, Louis was going to leave with Harry’s number.

For dinner, Harry wanted to make broccoli fried rice. Louis had no doubt dinner was going to be as tasty as the other pastries Harry had baked. Louis who had once burnt an entire pot of rice, was coaxed into helping Harry in the kitchen. He doesn’t tell Harry about that incident. He wanted to prove himself to Harry, to make him like him even more.

Harry laughed when Louis tried to fly the shallot mixture, at the way Louis was shying away from the pan like it was going to spit hot oil right at him. A lot of teasing ensued in the kitchen and Louis doesn’t think he has ever laughed as much as he had today. 

Twenty minutes later and the food was cook and it smelt so damn good. It was like an explosion of colour, the fried rice, the broccoli, the green and the red pepper, the chopped peanuts and fried egg that was placed on top of it.

Dinner was had at Harry’s small round dining table. The lights had been turned off and the Christmas light created a kind of soft ambience. Harry had asked Louis about his day and his work and Louis answered him, giving him full answers unlike how he answers men he meets on dates. Harry wasn’t other men, he wasn’t like other men and Louis didn’t want to treat him like others.

This man, this Harry was precious and he should be treated as such. Like a prince.

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed. He dropped his spoon and held his hand out to Louis.” I just remembered we never introduced ourselves. I’m Harry Styles.”

Louis chuckled and reached out, shaking Harry’s hand. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Lou.” Harry said, smiling at Louis who just stared at him. It’s like when Harry smiled at him, words left his mouth and his head. Shit. They’ve met just a handful of times and he was already this whipped?

“If I may, Harry Styles, you are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met in my life.” Louis said, smiling at Harry who looked so bashful, tucking stray curls behind his hair. His nails were still the same green, Louis had painted them yesterday.

“You flatter me, Louis Tomlinson.”

“I only speak the truth, Curly.” Louis said with a shrug.

They talk a little more about everything and soon enough, the plates were packed up and stuck in the dishwasher. It sort of felt like a date to Louis and he secretly liked it. The idea of it all. By eleven, Louis bid Harry good night with a kiss to the cheek and a promise to call or text him the next day.

On the short walk to his flat, Louis wondered where to take Harry for dinner the following night. He was too excited. That night, after a shower, Louis settled into bed, ready to sleep. The last thing he did before closing his eyes was sending a good night, Curly text to Harry.

* * *

Louis woke up bright and early the next day. Well, if 10 am is early. He took his sweet time showering, drying off his hair before moisturising and pulling on clothes. He was humming, one song led to another and there’s this skip in his step and he’s just so happy.

He tugged on a white button up that was tucked into black jeans and a belt, he grabbed his long coat from the closet, pulled on his wristwatch and marched over to the sitting room, typing out a message to Harry as he goes.

**_Good morning, gorgeous._** Louis sent, thinking twice before adding a little heart emoji.

He set his phone on the table and quickly makes himself a cup of tea. He was stirring it with a tea spoon when his phone vibrated against the table. Louis almost lunged towards it, smiling when he sees it’s a message from Harry.

Louis also had other messages, text replies from his siblings and a voice note from Dan. He replied to them before Harry’s, smiling when he sees what the other man had sent him.

_Good morning, Lou. How was your night?_

**_It was good, Curly. How was yours?_ **

**_Are we still on for dinner tonight?_ **

He wanted to be sure. Last night felt like something out of his dreams and Louis isn’t saying he will cry if he finds out it actually was all made up in his head. It’s just that…. he totally would. Harry doesn’t reply just as fast. In fact, a reply doesn’t come in even after Louis had made himself some french toast to go with the tea.

A reply doesn't come in as he slips on his coat. It comes in though, while he stepped out of the flat and is locking up. In fact, the reply comes in just as Harry’s door was pulled open.

“Lou!” Harry called out, waving at him. Harry was smiling. It felt like his smile was so bright it could rival the sun. Harry is without the apron today, standing there in all his glory in a baby pink shirt, pearls and grey-pink plaid style bell bottom high-waisted trousers. His curly hair was pulled up into a bun and Louis is fucking floored.

Every time Louis sees Harry, he thinks Harry can’t get prettier, more gorgeous, more beautiful than this and Harry proves him wrong every single time. He looks better and better whenever Harry sees him. And to believe, this gorgeous man agreed to go on a date with him.

“Curly. Aren’t you a ray of sunshine this morning?” Louis asked as he made his way over to Harry, like he couldn’t help it. Like he was drawn to him. And frankly, Louis wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hi, Lou.” Harry said, bouncing on his heels, dimples deep.

“How was your night?”

“You’ve already asked me that, silly.” Harry said, shaking his head fondly at Louis. He feels his cheeks heat up when Harry drags his gaze up his body, taking in the outfit Louis was wearing and the way his hair fall onto his forehead in a messy artful fringe.

“You’re staring, Curly.” Louis said, tone teasing as he reached out for Harry, placing his hand on the other man’s arm.

“You look really good.” Harry said, his green eyes going so wide and his hands coming up to cover his mouth. Like he hadn’t meant to say those words. He was so adorable.

“Thank you, H.”

Louis watched in amusement as Harry’s cheeks coloured pink and it had to be one of the prettiest things he had ever seen. He wished he could stand here and just stare at Harry all day but he had work to do and Liam would probably call him soon.

“Curly, are we still on for dinner?”

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed. “That was actually the reason I came out. I wanted to tell you, yes. I’d still love to have dinner with you.”

It was Louis’ turn to smile now and he gives Harry’s arm a little squeeze. They talked for a bit, Louis telling Harry he had to leave now or he’d be late. Harry promises to listen to Louis’ segment on the radio. They part, Harry stepping back into his apartment and Louis walking to the elevator, after Harry had leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek, quietly bidding him goodbye.

Louis couldn’t stop smiling for the entire. You could hear it in his voice, see it in his face, see it in his footsteps as he walked. Just how excited it was and it was a double win because Liam had gotten annoyed with all the sappy humming. Anything that could annoy Liam was a win to Louis.

“So where are you taking him to?” Liam asked as they walked out of the station at two-forty five pm. It was a little cold today, even though the sun was still out. Liam hadn’t brought his car today so Louis was going to drop him off after their lunch.

“I have two options. I really want to wine and dine him.” Louis said, still smiling just as brightly as he had when he had left home that morning.

“You wanna woo him. You wanna kiss him.” Liam sang, making kissy faces at Louis who just flipped him off.

“I’m gonna woo the fuck out of him, Lima.”

“I can’t wait to meet this fella.” Liam said as he got into the car, slipping on his seatbelt. Louis already knew Harry and Liam would get on. Harry and Liam were the sweetest and the kindest people he had ever met. And he was so happy to have them in his life.

Louis kept making dinner plans in his head all through lunch with Liam so he was a teensy bit excited. He wanted everything to go right.

He really hoped everything would be perfect.

Harry deserved nothing less than perfect. To be swept off his feet, like the prince he is.

* * *

Harry was dressed and ready. He might be breathing a little too hard from excitement but he was ready. Niall was snickering from his spot on the couch. Harry had called in panic. He hadn’t known what to wear. Niall was free while Zayn had a family thing.

Niall came over and they texted Zayn updates, taking pictures of each clothes Harry puts on until all three of them decided on a pair of flower patterned bell bottom pants with a sheer shirt tucked into it and his glitter boots. His hair was fell to his shoulders in curly waves and he put on lip gloss. His nails had been painted a nice soft pink colour.

Louis had told him fancy. So Harry had dressed fancy.

“You look good, Harry. Stop checking yourself out in the mirror.” Niall yelled, shaking his head at his friend. The brunette man had his feet up on the couch and a glass of home made margarita in his hand, he was sipping it in through a straw and watching Harry.

“I’m not checking myself. I want to make sure there’s no stain anywhere.”

“Sure you aren’t.” Niall teased.

The clock strikes seven and there’s a knock on the door. Niall looked at it and turned to Harry, jabbing his hand towards the door.

“He’s punctual. I like that.” Niall said as he got off the couch. In the blink of an eye, he was already at the door, opening it. Harry walked closer and his jaw almost hit the ground. Louis stood there holding a huge bouquet of blue flowers. He was dressed in a black suit, white crisp shirt underneath, vans on his feet and his hair was styled off his face. His blue eyes looked shiny and bright and Louis… Louis has such a big smile on his face. He looked so beautiful. So fucking gorgeous.

“Oh hi.” He said to Niall, who was still holding his glass of margarita.

“So you’re the hottie who lives down the hall.” Niall said and Harry, Harry flew forward, revealing his presence before Niall said something even worse than that. Louis took one look at Harry and his lips part, eyes going wide.

Neither Louis nor Harry, hear Niall’s snort nor the snicker that followed after it. Nor did they notice the way he had stylishly taken a picture of the both of them.(Sending it to Zayn, of course). It took them a while but they finally got their voices back.

This close, Harry could smell Louis’ cologne. Soft and sweet, with a hint of musk. Louis smelt good every day but today, he smelt divine. It makes Harry just want to reach forward and tuck his nose into the curve of Louis’ neck.

“Haz...” Louis said and Harry preened at the new nickname. “Haz, Curly, baby, you look so good. Really fucking pretty.” Louis said as he holds the flowers towards Harry. Harry shyly takes the bouquet, lifting it up to his nose and inhaling. It smelt good. Not like Louis but it smelt good.

Niall decided it was time to make himself known again and grabbed the flowers.

“You look really handsome, Lou.” Harry said with a smile, showing off his dimple.

“Not as lovely as you, Haz but thank you.” Louis said.

Niall walked back, no drink in hand and handed Harry his Gucci clutch before turning back to Louis.

“Nice to meet you, man. I’m Niall, Harry’s best friend.” Niall said as he held his hand out to Louis.

“I’m Louis, Harry’s date for tonight.”

“We’ll get to chat any time. You two have fun. I want him home safe, Louis or I will find you and end you.” Niall threatened and Harry smacked his arm. Niall then turned towards Harry, narrowing his eyes at his friend. “You better be home by twelve young man or you’ll be grounded.”

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend, smacking him with the clutch purse. Louis promises Niall they would be home safe and on time. When it was time to go, Louis held his hand out towards Harry, who slipped his in. On the walk to the elevator, Louis takes Harry’s arm and rests it against his arm.

“Like a true gentleman.” Harry teased and Louis grinned.

“Only the best for you.”

“I kinda miss your hand now.” Harry said and Louis was quick to rectify that, taking Harry’s arm off his and interlacing their hands. Harry looked down at their linked hands and smiled. It fit. It was perfect. Louis’ hand fit right in his like it was made to.

“So… where are we going?” Harry asked as the elevator takes them down.

“Somewhere I think you’ll like.” Louis said and he was so convinced that Harry believed him. They haven’t even left the building yet and this had to be the best date he has ever been on.

“Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?” Louis asked. “You took my breath away.” he said and Harry feels the heart creep up his face.

“Lou...”

“Absolutely gorgeous.” Louis said as he raised their locked hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

Like the true gentleman he was, Louis held open Harry’s door for him. The drive to their date location was filled with small talk and music from the radio. Louis pulled to a stop in front of a two story building that was Christmas theme decorated. There were Santa dolls blown up, elves, fake presents, reindeer, fake snow, Christmas tree, angels, even a manger. The walk way and the building itself was lit with tiny fairy lights. He hadn’t gone in yet and he loved it.

The interior of the building was warm and it smelt like really good. Instead of lightbulbs or christmas lights, the restaurant was lit with little dangling stars, glowing softly and giving the restaurant.

“Oh my god, Lou. This is incredible.” Harry said as they walked in.

“I’m glad you like it, Haz.”

A waitress took them over to their table. Louis pulls out Harry’s seat, making sure he was alright before sitting on the empty chair across him.

Dinner that night was chicken breast in champagne sauce, a bottle of sweet red wine. Louis had ordered the sweet red wine because that’s all he had ever seen the curly haired man drink. They talk and talk, a lull settling in-between bites of food.

“So what do you do, Harry Styles?” Louis asked, taking a sip of his wine.

Harry looked down at his now empty plate, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He could lie, he could tell Louis anything. He could tell Louis he was a teacher or owned an arts and craft store. He could lie. But it wouldn’t be right. This thing he had with Louis felt too important, it felt like something Harry could maybe have forever and he didn’t want to ruin it with lies. A relationship that starts based on lies never ends well.

So all, he could do, was keep it vague.

“I’m a poet.” Harry said, licking his lips. He sees the way Louis; gaze tracked the movement of his tongue.

“A poet.” Louis said, nodding his head. “That suits you.”

“What?”

Louis pressed his lips together and hummed, looking every bit of mischievous. The next words out of his mouth startled laughter out of Harry.

“Beauty lives with kindness. He is beautiful and therefore, to be wooed.” Louis said, looking so soulful when he says it. Harry hadn’t been expecting that at all and it made him cackle loudly. He was so thankful their booth was in a corner, away from prying eyes, so he could laugh as loudly and as freely as he wanted.

“How many Shakespeare quotes do you know?” Harry asked, leaning forward on the table.

“Just a few. I used to be obsessed with him when I was in high-school.” Louis said, smiling softly.

“So who are you obsessed with now?” Harry asked, he wanted to know what Louis might say. It seemed like they had a lot in common, songs, movies, brands even festivals.

“H. E. Twist.” Louis said and it felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water at Harry. He instantly tense up and he tries his best not to frown. He had not be expecting. There were a lot of poet nowadays and yeah, Harry was one of them but he definitely wasn’t the most popular one.

“Who?” Harry blurts out before he could stop himself.

“He’s a poet. His identity is hidden but he writes the best poetry I’ve ever read. You should check him, you might love him as much as I do. He’s my favourite poet.” Louis said with a shrug. Harry felt like his heart clenched from Louis’ words. He hasn’t done fan signings, preferring to keep his identity hidden so as not to be mobbed. It was a decision he made when he sold his first million unit, three years ago and everyone was looking for the mysterious H. E. Twist.

No one besides Niall or the CEO, of the publishing house has ever talked to him about his work, so hearing Louis sing him praises without him realising Harry was in-fact his favourite poet. He should probably tell him sooner or later.

“I’ll check him out when I get home.”

“I actually have copies of his books so I can lend it to you if you want.” Louis offered and Harry found himself nodding along. Thankfully, the conversation shifts from poetry to their friends. Dessert was a large chocolate cake that two of them both shared, taking little forkfuls of it and pushing it into their mouths.

“I already like Niall. He seems like a funny guy.” Louis said and Harry chuckled.

“He is. He’s the exact opposite to Zayn, my other best friend. Zayn is quiet and philosophical. He could be eating popcorn one minute and in the next drop some line about how there’s a hidden world in every black hole.” Harry said, articulating with his hands. He hadn’t even know he was doing it.

“He actually said that?”

“Yeah. He went on and on that day about being swallowed into a black hole doesn’t mean it’s the end and all I wanted to do was watch episodes of Umbrella Academy.” Harry said with a low whine. He still remembers that day and he still remembers the way Niall had thrown his tangerine at Zayn’s face, yelling at him to shut the fuck up.

“Your friends are a hoot.” Louis said. “Liam is my best friend. The only one I have. He used to be really strict and a stickler for the rules. Uni with Liam was a pain, he never let me miss classes, quizzed me until I dropped and never let me have fun. At least until I corrupted him well and good into our third year.” Louis said, looking so smug that Harry broke into another round of giggles.

“That’s what being a good friend is all about.” Harry said.

“Corrupting others?” Louis asked, one elegant brow raised.

“Taking care of each other. He didn’t want you to fail your classes.” Harry said and Louis shook his head at him, grumbling underneath his breath.

“He was a right pain in my ass and still is. I’ve infected him with my sarcasm.”

“I’d like to meet him one day.”

“That day might be soon. He might break into your flat and steal all your baked goodies.”

“Aw...” Harry cooed, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. “He can come and steal them. I stress bake a lot nowadays.”

“Is that what it is? Stress baking?” Louis asked, looking a little concerned.

“Yeah. I have a deadline and I don’t have enough pages left.”

“But the baking does help, right?”

“Definitely and it was the best idea ever because it brought me to you.”

Louis dropped Harry off in front of his flat, the two of them standing in front of the door, holding hands. Harry didn’t want the date to end but it was a little bit past one. They had spent the night talking and hadn’t really checked the time until the one of the waiters at the restaurant came over to tell them they were about to lock up.

They had been so engrossed, so caught up in their little bubble that they didn’t notice they were the only one’s left in the restaurant.

“I had a nice time, tonight.” Harry said, smiling softly at Louis who smiled back in return.

“The best time.” Louis said, stepping closer.

Harry felt his heart pick up speed and he knew what was coming, had hoped for it and he wanted it so much. So fucking much. Louis leans closer and closer and just when Louis was so close, close enough to press their lips together, Harry for reasons unknown even to himself tilts his head at last minute and Louis’ lips touch his cheeks instead.

When they pulled back, Harry could see the confusion on Louis’ face as clear as day. Holy shit, why did he do that? What was he thinking? Oh god.

“I-” Harry starts but Louis shakes his head at him.

“Good night, Harry.” Louis said, walking away before Harry could stop him.

**Chapter Two**

Harry doesn’t leave his apartment for a week after the date. Instead he just bakes and bakes, trying to forget there’s two more weeks to Christmas. Thankfully though, he had enough poems written and sent over to his editor, Niall. 

Niall, who turned up at his apartment, twenty minutes ago and has refused to leave. Instead, he’s just munching on the gingerbread men that Harry had baked. He had spent the entire week stress baking and eating everything. And they’ve all been christmas themed.

On day one, he had made cranberry cake. Day two was pecan pie and chocolate bread pudding. Day three was toffee matzo. Day four was a basic fruit cake that Harry had topped with jelly beans. He had spent day five sitting in front of his tv and watching some episodes of New Girl, while eating his bundt cake. Day six was spent making eggnog cookies, some of which were still in his Darth Vader cookie jar. Which brings it all to today, with homemade gingerbread man.

“Harry. If I wasn’t such a big fan of your poems, I’d say you should start your own bakery.” Niall said as he munched on another one. Harry was still on his couch, duvet pulled over his head like a cape.

“Niall my life is over...”

“Oh boo hoo. He lives right down the hall, just go, knock on his door and kiss him stupid.” Niall said, wiping crumbs off his face.

“He doesn’t want to see me. He hasn’t texted me at all, Ni.” Harry said, falling sideways onto the couch. The urge to cry has been getting stronger through out the week.

“You haven’t texted him either. Phones and texting work both ways.”Niall said as he picked up another gingerbread man, waving it at Harry.

“Ni...”

“Well, the good news is that, the book is going to be released as planned.” Niall said.

“On the 21st?”

“On the 21st Mr author.”

They both stayed seated on the couch in the living room and had an impromptu Harry Potter Marathon. They were half way through Goblet of Fire when Zayn walked in holding two large pizzas, some chicken wings and three pints of ben and jerry’s ice cream.

“Zayn, you’re the love of my life.” Harry said as he made grabby hands at the ice cream.

Zayn snorted while he lifts the bag of goodness away from Harry’s reach. “I thought the love of your life was the man that you didn’t let kiss you.” Zayn teased as he slipped to the floor.

“The same man who lives down the hall.” Niall added, unhelpfully.

“Oh damn. Harry made gingerbread men.” Zayn said, dropping everything onto the centre table and reaching for the flat plate that was stacked with the baked goodness.

“You all don’t love me. If you didn’t you wouldn’t tease me like this.”

“We tease because we care.” Zayn said with a huff.

By the time they finished the Harry Potter marathon had ended and they moved onto Twilight. The food was gone and so was the baked goods. They were all lying down, half way to a food coma. Harry couldn’t help but think that if the night had ended well, Louis would be here with them. Even with his friend Liam.

Harry was so glad when his two friends ended up spending the night with him, the three of them cuddled up in Harry’s big bed, Zayn’s sleep playlist filling the air with soft music. Sufjan Stevens crooning about all of me wants all of you.

Harry hasn’t stopped thinking about Louis. He has lost the number of times he had stared at his phone, the number of times he had picked up his phone, ready to text but never really sending anything.

He knows he could change it around. That Louis was overthinking and that Harry could turn this around. He could explain that it was his nerves that made him turn his head. He could do it. Louis was just a couple steps away.

“Stop thinking so hard it’s giving me a headache.”

Harry mentally shook his head at himself and in the blink of an eye, he was out of the bed. He was dressed in his plaid pyjamas ad before walking out of his apartment, he grabbed his big grey fluffy robe and pulled it around himself, his hair styled into a bun.

Harry walked down the hall and once he got to Louis’ door, he knocked. He knew it was arse o’clock in the morning. Ah crap, he could have just texted Louis and maybe see him before lunch or something.

Wait. Louis could still be asleep. So maybe, Harry would sneak back into his apartment and go back to cuddle his friends. He stayed there for a few more seconds and was just about to walk away when the door was pulled open and Louis stepped out.

Seeing Louis after one week of nothing and not even a glance, made Harry’s heart race. Louis stood before him with his hair tussled like he had ran his fingers through it, he looked tired and had eye bags under his eyes, he had on a black shirt with a hotdog drawn on it and Adidas track bottoms. He looked so handsome.

“Harry?”

“I like you!” Harry blurted out. The words coming out before he could stop them. He hadn’t even know where that came from but he was so happy to say it. “I like you and I really wanted to kiss you after our date and I’m sorry I turned my head away.”

Louis doesn’t say a word for one, two, three seconds before he lets out this quiet huff. He holds a hand out to Harry, who immediately placed his hand in, smiling like a loon when Louis pulled him in for a hug.

Harry was so happy, he could cry.

“I missed you, Curly.” Louis said as they hugged.

“I missed you too, Lou. I baked so much this week and baked even more when I realised I couldn’t give you what I had baked before.” Harry said and Louis chuckled.

They didn’t pull away for a bit, the two of them staying right there by the door as they held on to each other. They eventually pulled apart but they do not take any steps back, leaving them so close.

“Want to come in? I was having a Blacklist marathon.” Louis said and Harry nodded.

Harry stepped into the house and Louis shuts the door. They both settle on the long couch and they share the ridiculously large bowl of popcorn that Louis had made.

“Oh my god, where did you get this?” Harry asked, pointing towards the giant red bowl. Louis chuckled, reaching into said bowl to grab a handful of popcorn and pushing it into his mouth. Harry was really gone for this man because plainly watching Louis eat popcorn was making his heart beat. Fuck, to be completely honest, it was turning him on.

Okay. Think, sunny thoughts.

“My sister got it for me as a gag gift. She said this bowl was half my size.” Louis said and Harry cackled. He laughed so hard, he got tears in his eyes. His laugh turn into giggles when he sees the glare that Louis shoots his way.

“You’re like this size.” Harry said, raising up the bowl of popcorn.

Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry. He reached into the bowl, grabbed a handful and threw it right at Harry who let out a shocked gasp. Harry kept giggling as he reached into the bowl and threw a handful of popcorn at Louis.

It comes as a shock to no one when they start a popcorn toss war. By the time they were through, half of the popcorn was gone and the entire couch and floor. They were closer, the two of them smiling widely at themselves. Harry couldn’t stop staring at Louis. He literally looked like sunshine when he smiled like that.

“So… what did you make this week?” Louis asked as they moved even closer. He pushed the popcorn on to the ground as Harry gives Louis a complete detail of what he had baked that week. By the time, Louis had swept up the popcorn on the floor, Harry was going on and on about the gingerbread men he had made today.

“I still have some left in my kitchen.” Harry said as he watched Louis .

“I’d love to try them.”

“I would love to go and get them for you but I’m too comfortable to stand up right now.” Harry said and Louis chuckled. Louis reached forward and pulled Harry in, the two of them cuddling on the couch. Harry rests his head against Louis’ shoulder, curving himself around the other man, wanting to feel his warmth.

“You’re quite cuddly.” Louis said and Harry hummed.

“You’re so warm.”

“So… if I ask you out for lunch, would you say no?” Louis asked and Harry pulled his head up so he could look right at Louis.

“I’d love to have lunch with you tomorrow.” Harry said, smiling at Louis. Louis stared at Harry, reaching up to poke his finger into the dip that was in Harry’s cheek.

“Just so you know, I am going to walk you to your door and kiss you.” Louis said and Harry smiled even deeper. He settled back into the cuddle, his head on Louis’ shoulder. he’d love to be kissed by Louis. Even thinking about it made him all tingly and giggly.

“And just so you know, I will bake you a cake tomorrow. I’ll use Christmas colours for the icing.” Harry said, already planning out the design of the cake, mentally debating if he should add sprinkles or not.

“Do you know you make it hard to shop for a birthday cake?” Louis asked and Harry raised a brow.

“What? Why?”

“I’ve been trying to find a birthday cake but nothing tastes half as good as everything you’ve given me.” Louis said and Harry frowned just a little bit. Why was Louis shopping for cake? Did he want to give it to someone?

“Is it for someone? I could bake it.” Harry offered.

“Nah. My birthday is coming up and I always buy a cake for myself and pig out in the tv.” Louis replied and Harry promptly sat up. He looked at Louis, his question written clearly in his expression.

“When is your birthday?”

“On the 24th.”

Harry’s eyes went so wide, they looked like it would pop right out of his head. He looked absolutely adorable and Louis just wanted to pull him in for a kiss.

“You’re a Christmas baby?” Harry asked, his hands resting on Louis’ chest as he looked at the other man.

“Almost Christmas baby.” Louis responded with a laugh.

“Oh my god. That is like two weeks away.” Harry said, mentally making plans. Louis could practically see the wheels in his head turning. “What type of cake do you want? What type do you normally eat? What is your favourite flavour?” Harry asked, there were so many possibilities and he could make anything for Louis.

“You don’t have to, Haz. I normally buy two cakes, one for me and the other for my family and friends when they come over that day.” Louis said and Harry promptly shut down. Louis’ family was gonna come over on his birthday. Harry might meet Louis’ family in two weeks. Fuck. They weren’t anything right now so really, Harry shouldn’t be this nervous already. Heck, they haven’t even gone on a second date yet.

Louis might not even want him to cover over that day. It might be too soon and what would he even say? What would they introduce themselves as? And…. Now he was overthinking again.

“Curly...” Louis called and Harry blinked at him.

“Yeah?”

“Lost you there for a while.” Louis said, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Harry’s ear. It was Louis’ first time doing that and it felt familiar, like something he does over and over again.

“I was just thinking.”

“You look cute when you’re thinking aggressively.” Louis said and Harry bursts into laughter.

“Thinking aggressively?”

“Yeah. You get this look on your face, all intense like and your brows furrow.” Louis said. “Like a stressed bunny.” Louis said and Harry laughs even more.

“You are ridiculous.” Harry said with a shake of the head.

“But you like it.”

“I like it a lot.” Harry said. He cuddled back up to Louis, their hands interlaced. There was a sharp zing going through him, he felt warm and content and Harry… Harry has never felt like this about anyone. He feels a lot for this wonderful man despite the amount of time they’ve spent together.

“Just so you know… I’m gonna bake you your birthday cakes.” Harry said, keeping his tone firm so there won’t be room for argument. Louis clued in on that and agreed with the curly haired man.

“Thank you, Haz. That would be lovely.” Louis said and Harry smiled softly.

They stayed that way, not even paying attention to the tv show that was playing. Instead they talked and caught up on their week. Harry listened as Louis talked about his work and he wished he could tell Louis about him being a poet and the poems that were inspired by Louis.

He could, he could tell him that or, Harry could give him a signed copy of the book containing his collection of poems and explain himself.

They talked until they fell asleep. The two of them cuddled up on the couch. It doesn’t feel uncomfortable in any way and it was the best night’s sleep Harry and Louis had ever had. Louis held on to Harry all through the night.

* * *

Harry was the last one to wake up, his hair had fallen loose from the bun and was going every which way, there was a pillow crease on his cheek and he rubbed at his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and stretched.

“You’re like a kitten.” Louis said, his voice startling Harry.

He looked towards the direction of Louis’ voice, smiling when he sees the other man pouring hot water into two mugs sitting on the table.

“Good morning to you too.” Harry said as he got up. He made his way over to Louis who had just splashed a bit of milk into the tea, no sugar. Harry takes the mug of tea Louis hands him while he takes a seat on one of Louis’ kitchen stools. “Thank you.”

“Any time, Curly.”

“What time is it?” Harry asked before taking a sip of his tea.

“A bit past nine.”

“Why?” Louis asked, teasing. “Do you have plans today?”

“Yeah. I have a lunch date with this gorgeous man who makes the best tea.” Harry said and Louis chuckled. They munch on the burnt toast Louis had made, Harry teasing Louis about the burnt toast. After breakfast, he had to go back home before Niall and Zayn wake up.

Like the gentleman heh is, Louis walked Harry over to his door, the two of them reluctant to part but the promise of their lunch date made it just a little easy. Harry pushed open the door to the house and got in. He shut the door and turned out, letting out a loud yelp when he finds Niall and Zayn standing there with their arms crossed.

“Well, well, if it isn’t lover boy.” Niall said, tutting at Harry.

“Is this your walk of shame?” Zayn asked with a shake of the head.

“You are so dramatic.” Harry said as he pushed past his friend. He walked over to the kitchen and found plates of gingerbread men on a flat plate and two cups of coffee. Those two had been in the middle of having breakfast when Harry came home.

“You left in the middle of the night, crazy Harry.” Niall said as he slipped onto a stool and grabbed one biscuit.

“I couldn’t sleep. I had to talk to him.”

“Then text him like a normal person.” Zayn said, shaking his head at Harry.

The three friends spent some time together and also helped Harry pick out clothes for his lunch date with Louis. Since it was lunch, they decided on something simple. A white ruffle collar shirt with a loose sleeve and a pair of black skinny jeans and black boots.

“You look like a prince.” Niall said, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. He does look good. Like really good. He turned this way and that way, taking in his angel, with his hair down, he looked like he had just walked out of a Disney movie.

“Thanks, you guys.”

“Any time, Harry. You give us baked goodies and we help dress you up. that’s what friends are for.” Niall said and Zayn chuckled. Harry shakes his head fondly at Niall, a small teasing argument ensued and they go at it until the knock on the door startled them.

“Ohhhhhh….” Niall clapped excitedly and moved to get off the bed.

“No! No. This is my second date and I want to open the door for Louis myself. I love you guys but can I go alone? No need to threaten Louis today, there will, hopefully, be other times to do that. So can you wait here until I’m gone?” Harry asked, looking from Niall to Zayn.

Zayn pursed his lips and nodded after what had to be the longest pause in Harry’s life. Harry rushed towards the door making sure he had his black Gucci purse where his phone and wallet was. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

Louis stood there looking so good in black pants and a blue sweater, the collar of his white shirt folded neatly on said jumper, he was also holding a large bouquet of peonies. It was so beautiful and Harry reached for it.

“Wow.”

“You look really gorgeous, Haz.” Louis said and Harry gets bashful.

“I really like the flowers.”

“I wanted to get you flowers that are just as beautiful as you are.”

Harry cheeks heats up at Louis’ words, he tried to hide it by pushing the bouquet of flowers into his face. While Louis waited by the door, Harry quickly put the flowers in a vase, took a quick picture of it and walked back over to Louis.

They took the elevator down and just like the last time they had gone out, Louis pulled open the door for Harry, shutting it once he was seated. The drive to the restaurant where they were having lunch was filled with singing and small talk.

When they get to the restaurant, they are shown their seats and handed a menu. They talk about what they would like to eat before Harry settled on pork chops with raspberry sauce and Louis got the rosemary braised lamb shanks.

The date, this date turned out to be the best date that they had ever been on, the conversation flowed freely and Harry loved spending time with Louis. For dessert they got chocolate eclair cake that melted right on the tongue.

The drive back home was filled with conversation. Louis told Harry about his family and the number of siblings he had, calling out their names. Harry loved the fact that after Louis introduces his sibling, saying their names and what they’re up to he always adds and _I’m so proud. I’m so proud of Lottie for starting her own brand, I’m so proud of Ernest for winning that spelling competition._ It was easy to see how much Louis loved his siblings.

Harry also spoke about Gemma and her blog and how she started her business a year ago, designing and selling these fantastic sunglasses. They walked into the building hand in and hand and once they were in the elevator going up, Harry was pleased to notice he wasn’t nervous. He liked that he knew what was coming.

When the elevator comes to a stop and the doors part, Harry and Louis both walked out, their hands still laced together.

“How was your lunch date?” Louis asked once they were in front of Harry’s door.

“The best lunch date I have ever had.” Harry said, smiling softly at Louis.

“I had the best time. I hope we do it again.”

“I’d love that.”

Louis took a step forward, his hand slipping up to Harry’s elbow, tugging him in for a kiss. Louis pressed his lips gently against Harry’s, the two of them kissing softly. Harry moved even closer, slipping his hand up to Louis’ check and wrapped them around his neck as he parted his lips.

For a kiss that started out softly, it turned hot with the first touch of Louis tongue against his Harry. They kept kissing, holding on to each other and pressing even closer. Harry lets out a loud moan, his knees going weak. Feeling too much, Harry pulls away from the kiss, his head falling back against the door as Louis trailed kisses down his neck.

There was a need, a desperate need to rub against Louis, if they kept going like this, he was going to get hard quickly and this would end with the both of them getting home with sticky jeans.

Louis pulled away from Harry, his lips swollen and looking every bit like Harry’s dream man. His eyes were dark, hair tousled from Harry running his hands through it. He was smiling right at Harry.

“Wow...” Harry said and Louis chuckled, the sound coming off deeper than usual.

“Wow is right.” Louis said and Harry knees goes weak again. He knew Louis was definitely turned on, could hear it in how his voice had dropped an octave. He sounded so good, it sent a chill through Harry, he wonders what he would see if he looks down at Louis’ pants. He licked his lips. “I don’t want to go.” Louis said after a couple seconds of silence.

“I don’t want you to.” Harry replied, looking shyly at Louis who hasn’t stopped staring at him.

“I love spending time with you.”

“I feel the same way. Even if we spend the time in silence or watching tv, it’s always fun and feels good with you.” Harry confessed. Louis smiled and reached out, tucking a stray curl behind Harry’s hair.

  
“Every time, every moment I spend with you feels special. I like it. I like you, Hazza.”

“I like you too, Lou.”

They don’t stay long and part with the promise of dinner. Once Harry was back in his apartment, wit his door shut, he mentally squealed but does physically jump in glee, fighting the urge to clap his hands.

It goes on from there, dinner dates, lunch dates, just hanging out together. Sometimes it’s dressy dressy and other times it’s just the two of them in sweatpants, palazzos and jumpers. Harry does bake a lot during this, everything from chocolate chip cookies to fougasse.

A couple days before Louis’ birthday and two days to the launch of Harry’s collection of poems. He stared at the book. For the cover they had gone with a lot of blue, a spot of pink, the title of the book written in white. It looked really good and soft.

Fine Line by H. E. Twist.

Harry had signed the book, having written, _you’re sunshine, you’re golden and I hope you like this. p.s don’t be too mad at me when you find out. Love, H._

The book was placed in a blue box that matched the book and pink ribbon. To say Harry was nervous, doesn’t cover it. He doesn’t know how Louis would react but he really hoped he liked it. He couldn’t put it off and over the past days, they’ve gotten closer and Harry already feels like Louis is the one.

He grabbed the box and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him and pocketing the key. He walked over to Louis’ apartment quickly, so he doesn’t get tempted to change his mind. He knocked on the door and waited, bouncing on his feet while he waited for Louis to open the door.

Louis pulled open the door a couple seconds later and smiled widely when he sees Harry there. It’s just ten in the morning and Louis was in blue jeans and a white jumper with a little reindeer on it. This actually was the most christmasy thing that Harry had ever seen on Louis since the beginning of December. The man didn’t even have a christmas tree set up in his home.

“Hazza...” Louis said cheerfully.

“Good morning.” Harry said, still bouncing on his heels.

Louis welcomes him into his apartment and asked if he would like a cup of tea which Harry declines. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep it down, his nerves were already reaching dangerous heights.

“I brought you something.” Harry said, gesturing towards the box that he had set between them on the couch.

“Really? I didn’t notice.” Louis teased, shaking his head at Harry.

“Remember how first date and how weird I got when you started talking about poetry?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. That night you didn’t kiss me.” Louis said as his fingers played with the ribbon on the box.

“Yeah. I was feeling very weird about some of the things you said that night and this is why.” Harry said, nodding towards the box. He gives Louis the okay to open it and watched with bated breath while he did. Louis opened the box and stared at the book resting right at the centre.

“Harry… what?”

“So… remember how you said H. E Twist was your favourite poet?” Harry asked, trying to sound playful but looking a little constipated.

“I… How did you get this? He hadn’t released this yet. No one knows when he’s releasing his next collection.” Louis said as he took the book out of the box, running his fingers through the page. He was staring at the book in awe, Harry could even hear it in his voice.

“Open it.” Harry simply said, his voice shaky.

Louis flipped open the book, his eyes widening as he read the words. He looked up at Harry once he was done. “Harry… what? What is going on? Why do you have this?”

“I’m him. I’m H.E. Twist.”

“What?” Louis asked and it seemed like his eyes had even gone wider with the shock of Harry’s words.

“I’m H. E. Twist.”

“You’re Harry.”

“I’m Harry Edward Styles but I write under H. E. Twist.” Harry said, trying to explain himself. “My mum married Robin, my step dad some years ago and his last name is Twist. So is hers by the way, that is why I chose that. It’s close to home.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I was weird that day because you… you were talking about me like that. Like I inspire you and you even quoted your favourite poem and you looked so happy as you talk and it made me want to tell you so badly and the other reason I was weird is because… you’re my muse.” Harry said, playing with his thumbs.

“Your muse?”

“Check page four.” Harry said and Louis flipped over to the page, eyes taking in the words. The poem that graced that page was Golden/Louis. Yes, Louis’ name was right in the title of the poem. It fit. It was the first thing Harry had written about Louis.

“You wrote about me?”

“Half of that book is about you. I was going through a slump hence the stress baking but after our first meeting, the words just poured out of me.” Harry said, tucking his two hands underneath his thighs, feeling a bit open and vulnerable as he talked. As he put himself out there, not knowing how Louis might respond.

“You’re H.E.Twist.” Louis stated and Harry nodded. “And you wrote about me.”

“Yeah.”

Louis flipped over to the poem and read the poem, his jaw going slack as he read through the collection. The collection was divided into two parts, after and before. He started the book with the poems inspired by Louis because ever since they met, Louis has been the best thing in his life. The ray of light that he didn’t know he needed in his life, sunshine on his dark days, the milk to his tea.

“These are so beautiful.” Louis said, his voice soft as he kept turning the page. “These are about me? Really?” Louis asked, finally looking away from the book.

“Yeah. You’re… you. You’re my Louis and you inspire me so much and I just wanna describe how you make me feel, show every one just how special you are to me.” Harry said, reaching for Louis’ hand.

“Harry… this is...” Louis starts but he couldn’t find the right words to say. Instead he gently places the book to the side and pulls Harry in for a kiss. Harry kisses back just as passionately, he moans and pulls himself even closer.

His entire being shook when Louis slips his hand underneath Harry’s shirt, softly scratching his nails down Harry’s skin. They kiss and kiss, tongue dancing against the other as they pressed even closer. Louis pulls away, licking his lips as he stared at Harry.

“You are amazing.” Louis said. “This is amazing. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Honestly, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am so glad we met.” Louis said, his thumb stroking Harry’s arm.

“I am so happy. I thought you were going to be mad and I am so glad that you like this and it didn’t.. freak you out or anything.” Harry said, smiling even more than he ever has. He was so glad to know he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

-

They set up a night out so they could introduce their friends and meet them officially. The special day fell on a Friday night and they picked a pub a few streets over. Harry was already dressed up and was waiting for Louis’ knock. He had on a black sheer shirt and black pants, brown boots on his feet and his hair let down.

Louis knocks at exactly seven thirty. Harry quickly made his way towards the door and pulled it open. He found Louis standing there, holding a single rose. He looked so good dressed up in his black jeans, band t-shirt and leather jacket, his hair sweeping across his forehead

“Hi, Curly.” Louis said. “You look amazing.” Louis said as he hands Harry the flower.

“You look very handsome too, Lou.” Harry said, taking the rose from Louis. He leaned down to smell the rose and he just couldn’t stop smiling. Louis just makes him ridiculously happy. He puts the rose in a vase and grabs the bag containing the three bowls that were filled with christmas brownies with brandy butter icing. He had also made some for Louis but he’ll give it to him when they get back from dinner.

Niall and Zayn were already waiting there, two of them nursing large cups of beer. Niall was his usual bubbly self, talking and articulating with his entire being while Zayn listened. There were a couple guys and girls looking at them but as always, his friends didn’t notice.

“I missed you guys.” Harry said as he slid into the seat opposite his friend.

“We missed you too, Harry.” Zayn said with a small wave. Niall leaned over the table and smacked a wet kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Niall, you remember Louis.” Harry said. “Lou, this gorgeous man is Zay. Zayn, this is Louis.”

All three of them introduced themselves personally, Niall his usual friendly self while Zayn said a few words here and there but watching Louis’ every move. They had each moved to another bottle of beer when Liam walked into the bar.

Thankfully, Harry and Liam got on and Liam proclaimed Harry his new best friend when Harry hands over a bowl of christmas brownies. Niall and Zayn scrambled for the bag and each got their own bowl.

“Where’s mine, Hazza?” Louis asked, pouting a little bit.

“Yours is at home.” Harry said, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “Yours is more than theirs, don’t worry.”

“Good, boy.” Louis said, slipping his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him even closer. Shit. They should have gotten a booth, not a table/

They end up moving on from the bar to the nearest club. Harry was already giggly and touchy, holding onto Louis tightly and making knock knock jokes. The music was loud and Harry ordered himself a pink daiquiri, moving his hips to the music. Zayn and Niall were already on the dance floor, Liam was trying to chat up the second bartender while Louis had taken several sips of Harry’s drink.

Louis tugged Harry towards the dance floor, the two of them dancing in tune to the music. They press closer, Harry’s arms around Louis’ neck while Louis held on his waist. The dance floor was crowded and the music was so loud and Harry was holding on to Louis.

Harry tilted his head back, letting out a loud whoop as he danced. He pushed his fingers into Louis’ hair, bending down to press their lips together. Unlike the other kisses they’ve shared, this ones hot. This was hard and fast, Louis’ tongue licking into his mouth, tasting and taking. He slipped his hands down and cupped Harry’s ass, squeezing. He trailed kisses down his neck, biting, nipping and leaving his marks right on Harry’s skin.

Harry lets out a filthy moan, kissing back with everything he was feeling, kissing back with as much desperation. Harry loved the feel of Louis’ hands on him, the press of Louis’ lips against his. He was already getting hard and being pressed against Louis like this, hot and close, grinding against each other, he wouldn’t be able to last long. He doesn’t think he could control himself and keep from getting him and Louis off on the dance floor, in front of everyone.

“Okay! Okay!” Zayn said as he pulled them apart. “Go home! Nobody wants to see that.” he tuts.

  
“Speak for yourself, I was enjoying the show.” Niall cheered.

“Wait, I thought Niall was straight.”

“I’m like a cooked spaghetti.” Niall said and Liam cackled, his laugh loud even over the music.

Harry, well, Harry didn’t have time for this. He was still hard and still wanted to continue what he was doing with Louis. Louis looked fucked out, his hair was a mess, lips swollen and eyes dark, even with the strobe lights. Harry doesn’t look any better, curls astray, nipples hard, lips red, bitten and swollen, marks on his neck.

“Guys, we’re going home.” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand in his. “Text us when you get home, so we’ll know you’re okay.” Louis said and that was it, he left no room for arguments and just pulled Harry along, the two of them rushing towards the door. Harry knew that there were many places they could do what they want to do, the toilets, the alleyway even but he didn’t want the first time they do anything to be anywhere, there wasn’t a bed or even a couch.

The cab ride back home was filled with them kissing, Louis’ hand slipping underneath Harry’s shirt, playing with his nipples. Tugging and pinching just a bit, dragging out a loud moan from Harry that made even the cab driver clear her throat.

They stayed close as they got on the elevator heading up to their apartment floor. Since Harry apartment was closest, they both tumble into the home. Louis taking off his jacket and tossing it on the couch.

“Just to be clear, are we having sex tonight?” Harry asked, still panting.

“I want whatever you want, Harry.” Louis said and he looked so sincere and ugh, Harry could see himself loving this man someday. Maybe it wouldn’t be far off.

“I want you to fuck me tonight, Lou.” Harry said and that was that. He grabbed Louis by the shirt and pulled him towards the bedroom. The room was lit up by the Christmas light, twinkling on and off, giving the room a dreamy vibe. Though it was his first time in Harry’s room, Louis wasn’t focused on whether the curly haired lad had art hanged on the wall or some things like that.

Harry bit his bottom lip as Louis slowly peeled his his sheer shirt off, tossing it behind them. His breath caught in hiss throat as Louis trailed his fingers along the tattoos, moving down and slipping two fingers into Harry’s pants.

“You are so hot.” Louis said, moving closer to place a soft kiss to Harry collarbone. “I’ve always thought about this. About touching you like this, seeing you like this, about making you come. Fucking you so hard that you scream my name…” Louis nudged his nose against Harry’s ear. “…over and over again. To let everyone in the building know who it is you belong to.”

The words and the tight grip of Louis’ hand on Harry’s hip, made the curly haired man shivered. He needed Louis, he needed and wanted everything Louis said. They clash in a kiss, biting, hard and needy. Harry arched into the kiss when Louis slipped his hands into Harry’s pants, palming at his ass.

Louis pushed Harry onto the bed, slipping his hand over Harry’s pants, pulling them down Harry’s long legs. He tossed the pants behind, leaving Harry in his tight black boxers with lacy trim.

“You’re the hottest man I’ve ever seen. The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” Louis said, kissing up Harry’s chest until they were nose to nose. Harry couldn’t find the words, he was feeling too much and wanted so much more. “You’re so quiet, baby. You don’t say much but you let out the best sounds.” Louis said, his hands going down and rubbing against Harry’s nipple, earning gasp that cuts off into a moan when Louis tugged at the hard nubs.

“Louis… please...” Harry pleaded.

Louis takes his time that night, kissing Harry all over, marking his skin, making him come twice. Once by jerking him off with his hands, the second time from eating Harry out and finally the third time, when Harry comes a third time, legs shaking from the orgasm, his vision washing white.

-

They spend the next two days in a sex bubble. They christened every part of Harry’s apartment and Louis even fucked him up against the wall beside the Christmas tree. The day of Harry’s book release was spent with Louis and Harry mingling with the guest at the small gathering the publishing house held in his honour. No one knew who Harry was, he and Louis always made up stories whenever someone asked. A janitor, the company’s lawyer, the side piece who is there to create a scene.

Different stories really and each one never failed to make Louis life. And Harry, Harry could spend his time making Louis laugh like that.

They don’t stay long at the party and instead ducked out early so they could go for a walk. They walked for a bit, their hands laced together. Each store and even the houses they passed were decorated with christmas things.

“I think you’re the only man in this country who has got his christmas decorations up.” Harry said to Louis, looking over at him.

“I’m not really a christmas person.”

“You’re literally a christmas baby.” Harry said, squeezing Louis’ hand a bit.

“Doesn’t mean I like christmas.” Louis said, peeking at Harry who was blatantly pouting, his bottom lip sticking out. He looked absolutely adorable. They were both dressed in fancy suit. Louis’ plain black while Harry had on a colourful suit with an actual flower pinned to his lapel. Louis had gotten him that flower.

“You should decorate. At least, just put a tree up. Don’t you want Ernest and Doris to get their gifts from underneath the christmas tree?!” Harry cheered. “They’ll be so excited.”

“You remember their names?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.

“Of course I do. They’re your brother and sisters.”

Louis stared at Harry for a long moment, his gaze running over Harry’s face, the dimples in his cheeks, his smile, his eyes that just always seemed to sparkle.

“Will you help me decorate then, Curly?” Louis asked, raising their locked hands to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

“What?” Harry asked. “Are you sure?”

“Who else would I ask? Liam?” Louis teased. Liam was the only person who could rival Harry’s christmas decoration, they man had sprayed his entire home with fake snows and said he would continue to do so. Something about the snow, completing the look. Harry’s home on the other hand looked so beautiful, like something out of a magazine catalogue but still Harry and that’s what Louis wants.

A piece of Harry that would stay home with him.

Harry lets out the loudest gasp when Louis tells him he doesn’t have any christmas decoration. Two hours later they were walking into their apartment building holding bags of Christmas decorations. Harry had gone crazy and picked what he thought would be perfect for Louis.

They spend the next day, putting up the decorations they bought the night before and since there was no time to order a christmas tree, they actually had to go shopping at one of those shops where they sell them. Louis was going to make a day of it.

Harry had hit shuffle on his christmas playlist on Spotify, humming along with the songs as he hung up the christmas lights, some walls stickers while Louis blew up the inflatable Santa and the three reindeers, Harry had also bought. Man, he was whipped.

They talked about what type of tree they should get. Harry wanted the white while Louis wanted the traditional green tree. Harry backed down an hour during the argument when Louis pulls him in and kissed his words right out of his head.

For the first time since they met, Harry doesn’t bake that day but he does make dinner for them. Chicken in gravy, potatoes and salad. Louis had helped diced the carrots and bell peppers that Harry added to the gravy, the two of them talking about going shopping for christmas gifts.

“I always order mine months in advance but I want to get somethings for your siblings and for Liam too.” Harry said to Louis.

“You don’t have to, baby.”

“I want to. They sound wonderful and I kinda want them to like me.” Harry confided in Louis. “Plus I know you’ve bought something for Zayn.” Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Louis who chuckled.

They both agreed to complete the shopping tomorrow, on their way back from the tree shop.

* * *

  
On the 24th of December, Harry wakes Louis up by giving him one of the wettest, sloppiest blow job ever. He ended up on his fours, pushing back in time to Louis’ thrust while he was fucked so hard, he tore at the sheet, face pressed against the bed.

“Happy birthday, Lou.”

“Thank you, baby.”

They fell asleep after that but they wake up hours later to giggles coming from the bed. Harry who was pressed up against Louis, his head on the other man’s chest and the duvet covering them both from the waist down. Harry blinks open his eyes slowly, yawning as he finally sees who was giggling.

There were to kids standing there, hands pressed to their lips as they giggled, red head and adorable. It took a couple of seconds for Harry to realize who he was looking at. His eyes almost popped right out of his head as he pulled the duvet tighter.

“Hi.” Harry said with a smile, slyly poking Louis’ side so he could wake up and save them all from this awkward situation. 

“You’re having a sleepover with Achoo.” The boy, Ernest, said, smiling at him.

“Achoo?” Harry asked, a little confused. Louis wakes up after one particular jab to his side. He opened his eyes just as the door was pushed open and two girls stepped in. The girls and Harry let out a loud scream and they rushed back out of the room.

Harry was mortified. He couldn’t believe Louis’ sisters just saw him like this. Louis talks to the twins in the cutest voice Harry has ever heard and they both rush out of the room too. Once they were gone, Louis turned to Harry, slipping his hand around his waist, down over the curve of his ass.

“You can’t seriously be touching my ass when your siblings are right outside.” Harry whispered, trying to get Louis’ hand off him.

“They’re outside and we are in there. If you’re quiet...”

“Do not even think about it.” Harry warned, pushing away from Louis. He slid out of the bed and rushed towards the bathroom. He had one of the quickest shower in his life and walked back out. Louis watched as Harry tugged on the jeans he had worn the previous day, rummage around his closet and tugged on one of Louis’ many band t-shirts.

“You look really good in my shirts.” Louis said as he got out of bed, walking up to Harry naked as day. Any other time and Harry would drop to his knees but he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t get do that, couldn’t even think of suck because his man’s siblings were just outside the door.

“Don’t think about it, Lou.”

Louis groaned and pouted. He looked too cute to not kiss, so Harry pressed his to Louis’. “Why don’t you go and shower and I’ll make us all breakfast.” I

“Alright.” Louis said. “Don’t let them eat you alive.” Louis said, clearly teasing. Harry shakes his head at his ridiculous man but he does kisses him again before stepping out of the room. He could hear Louis’ sisters talking but once he steps into the sitting room, they all get quiet.

“HI.” Harry said with a small awkward wave.

The girl with the blonde hair walked up to him, leaning into his space to properly look at him. “You’re the man Lou’s seeing.” She said and Harry nods.

“I’m Harry and you must be Lottie?” Harry asked. The blonde looked over her shoulders to a pair of twins who exchange looks between themselves and then nodding at her.

“Yes, I’m Lottie.” The blonde girl said. She turned towards the twins and introduced them too. “Those gorgeous beauty are Daisy and Phoebe. Daisy is the one with the green hoodie. Those little cuties are Ernie and Dottie.”

“Hi again! Lou has told me so much about you all.” Harry said with his biggest smile. The more he spoke, the less nervous he became.

“Did Lou really talk about us?” Doris asked, walking forward. Harry bends to her level, reaching out to poke her cheek, making her giggle.

“All the time. He says you are the best and you always make him laugh, he is really proud of you.” Harry said, bopping her nose. “Would you and your brother help me make breakfast? I’m thinking chocolate chip pancakes.”

Ernest walked forward and joined his sister in cheering. Harry looked up to the older guys just in time to see them have a silent conversation with their eyes and nod again. He’s guessing he has their approval.

Louis stepped out just as the first batch of pancakes were done. Harry smiles when he feels Louis slip his arm around his waist, turning to the side to press a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“Happy birthday, Achoo!” Ernest and Doris cheered, cheeks and mouth stained with chocolate.

“Thank you my little babies.”

“We are not babies anymore.”

Louis practically attacked them, tickling them until they were wiggly, giggly mess. After focusing on the twins, Louis spent a long time hugging his sisters who wish him a happy birthday too. Watching Louis with his family was the greatest thing Harry had ever seen. He knew Louis was kind, he knew Louis cared about and loved them so much but actually seeing it. Hearing them tell him everything they couldn’t include in their weekly calls and also including Harry on it.

At a point, Lottie pulls out a purple nail polish from her bag and Harry’s eyes stayed glue to the little bottle. It’s been long since he had painted his nails. What with the stress of his book and all the baking, he didn’t have the time to.

“Want me to paint your nails for you, Curly?” Louis asked, taking Harry’s hand in his.

“Oh, do not let him do that. Louis is ver messy when it comes to nails.” Daisy said with a shake of the head.

“Let me do it for you.” Phoebe added.

“Join us...” Lottie said, tapping the pillow that was beside her on the floor.

They spend an hour and a half painting each other’s nails and just talking, they talked about everything from their lives to celebrity gossip. Harry doesn’t spend time agonizing whether to tell them who he was when Phoebe mentioned H. E. Twist being her brother’s favourite writer.

They all screamed when he tells them and they even scream even more when Louis showed them the book. He finally excused himself so he could go and get the cake from his apartment. Louis and Harry had eaten the first cake at twelve and had fallen asleep by one am, belly full of sugar. The second cake was a double layer, rainbow coloured cake with Happy Birthday Lou written on it with blue icing and three candles.

When he gets back to Louis’ apartment with the cake, the Tomlinson-Deakin kids all surround him, staring at the cake.

“Did you make this yourself?” Ernest asked while Harry set the cake on the table.

“Yes.” Harry said, bending to the twins height and loudly whispering. “Your brother sucks at baking. He always makes a mess.” Harry said, pulling a face. The little twins giggle, looking at the brother.

By two, Liam, Niall and Zayn show up, carrying large gifts. They place them with the rest on the kitchen table. While Louis talked with them, Lottie sits beside him on the couch.

“He decorated.” Lottie said and Harry hummed.

“It took me a bit to convince him to.”

“He hasn’t since our mum passed away.” Lottie said and Harry remained silent. He had noticed that Louis only ever spoke about his siblings and step dad but never about his mum, so he didn’t bring it up. He knew it must have hurt a lot and that’s why he never pushed.

“He never said.”

“I know.” She said, looking at him. “Thank you.” she said, sounding so earnest.

“I care about him a lot. I know it’s been just a couple of weeks but he’s it for me, Lottie.” Harry said. He could hear Louis talking with Zayn and the laugh, the way he laughed. Harry’s favourite sound.

“We read what you wrote about him and it’s really sweet. It’s obvious he means a lot to you.” Lottie said, placing her hand in Harry’s. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

They sing the happy birthday song to Louis and took a lot of pictures, some silly, some really ridiculous and some really sweet ones. Harry’s favourite is the picture of Louis asleep with Ernest and Doris cuddled up on either side of him. Harry made that his wallpaper.

By nine, Niall, Liam and Zayn say their goodbyes and leave with extra cake wrapped up for them. The girls and little twins crash in Louis’ room while they both set up on the couch. They didn’t put on the tv and had flipped the lights off.

“How was your birthday?” Harry asked, whispering in the silent and dark room.

“It was the best! I spent the day with you and my sisters! I even got t spend it with Niall and Zayn.” Louis said, kissing Harry’s nose. “You came into my life and made it so much better, so much brighter and you also gave me two new friends. You are amazing.”

“I… like you.” Harry said. “I’m glad I make you happy. You make me happy too. Just looking at you, makes my heart go crazy.” Harry said.

“I really had the best day.”

“I know.”

“I wish… she was here to see it. My mum.” Louis said and Harry pulls Louis closer. “She would have loved you too.” It seemed like that was what it too for it all to come spilling out. Louis talked about his mum, about her being his best friend, his confidant, about her passing and how much it hurt, how much he cried. “We go to her grave every boxing day and not on the day she died.”

“Why?” Harry asked. The first thing he had said in minutes.

“She didn’t want that. She didn’t want us to cry, to be sad. Boxing day was her favourite because we would have all spent the day inside, in one big puppy pile with hot chocolates and just us eight of us, talking and laughing. So we always go every boxing day and do the same thing. Have fun and be with her.” Louis said and Harry nodded.

“She would have been so proud of you.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ forehead.

“I hope she is.”

-

On Christmas Day, Louis surprises Harry with some home made blueberry cookies. Harry had been so surprised and so pleased. Louis stood there, right in front of him with, flour in his hair and on his jaw, like had hurriedly made himself clean 

“You’ve spent days making me something. I wanted to surprise you.” Louis said, smiling like he just won a lottery. “Merry Christmas, baby.”   
  


“Oh my god! I love it so much!” Harry said, picking one and taking a bite “This tastes so good.”   
  


“I’m glad you like it.”

”Thank you, Lou.” Harry said, taking a step forward and pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek “Merry Christmas, Lou.”   
  


-

Harry stayed in his apartment with his mum and Gemma, three of them catching up and Gemma making fun of Harry’s inflatable Santa. By noon, all three of them were seated in front of the tv, mugs of tea in hand and a plate of freshly baked cookies on the table.

They were watching reruns of friends and were almost done with an episode when there was a knock on the door. Harry pulled open the door to find an openly crying Louis. He doesn’t hesitate to pull him in for a hug, leading him to the sitting room. Anne and Gemma were quick to act. Anne taps the couch while Gemma went to make a cup of tea for Louis.

“Hi, darling. You must be Louis.” Anne said softly as she placed her hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Would you mind a Styles family cuddle, darling?” Anne asked, almost cooing. She was just really concerned is all. And that was how she cheered up her kids.

When Louis shook his head, Anne moves closer and Harry let go. He remained by Louis’ side as he cried. It took him a while to calm down and when he does, he’s red faced and his lips were still wobbly.

“It’s going to be okay, darling.”

“You’re going to be alright, Louis.” Gemma added softly, slipping her hand into Harry’s, who looked so concerned, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

  
  


* * *

**Epilogue**.

By the time new year rolled around, Louis and Harry have been dating for weeks now and are closer than ever. Harry has been added to the Tomlinson-Deakin group chat and Louis talks with Gemma and Anne regularly.

It comes as no surprise to anyone when Harry begins writing again. He already knew the title of his next collection of poems. He had named it Adore You and the first thing he typed up was a dedication to Louis.

This relationship has been everything to both Harry and Louis. There was no doubts, barely any arguments. They were both content with how things turned out, their sex life was fucking amazing. Every moment spent together solidifies what they already knew.

This was it.

On the 31st of December, they were at a private restaurant. Louis had planned the little get -together for his siblings, Dan, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Gemma and Anne. Those old enough were holding glasses of champagne, the little ones had cups with grape juice in them. It was new year, time for a celebration.

Louis watched as Harry mingled, smiling so brightly. He was in a black sheer shirt with black high waist trouser that reached a new height, a big white hat he had bought from one Harris Reed. In Louis’ humble opinion, Harry looked amazing. he’s so lucky he gets to hold this man.

“Stop staring. You look like a creep.” Liam said as he stood beside Louis.

“I can’t be a creep. I’m literally staring at Harry.”

“All creepy like.” Zayn added, appearing from nowhere.

Louis sighed and shook his head at his friends. Harry was talking to Gemma now and she pointed towards Louis, a smirk on her lips. Louis held a hand towards Harry who slid his in, moving into Louis’ space.

“Hi, Lou. I missed you.”

“Hi, Curly.” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek, his head bumping into the huge hat. “Having fun?”

“Of course. I’m surrounded by my favourite people.”

Louis slipped his arms around Harry’s waist just as the countdown started.

“Ten...”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Louis started.

“Nine...”

“What?”

“I want to ask you, Harry Edward Styles, to be my boyfriend.” Louis said, his words punching the breath out of Harry. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Louis asked, just as the crowd yelled.

“Eight...”

“Lou...” Harry said, his voice soft. His shock apparent.

“Seven...”

“Curly...”

“Six...”

“Of course! I would love to be your boyfriend.” Harry said, stepping even closer.

“Five...”

Louis smiled widely, nudging his nose against Harry, the grip on Harry’s waist tightened, just asa the crowed yelled.

“Four...”

“Three...”

“Two!”

“One!”

Harry closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together while everyone cheered and screamed happy new year. Fireworks went off in the sky but Louis and Harry kiss like it’s the first time. There were so many things Harry and Louis were thankful for, the past year but they were so happy and glad that they met.

“Happy New Year, Lou.”

“Happy new year, Curly.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To read the other fabulous fics in the fest, please [click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1dchristmasfest2020)


End file.
